Me la haces, me la pagas
by misteria-san
Summary: Infiel?...lo que pueden llegar a hacer los celos y una costumbre a que te consientas todos tus caprichos...las consecunacias de los actos sin pensar y el estar a punto de perder al amor de tu vida por antecedentes sucios...
1. Chapter 1  una vida feliz

Hola, pues aki dejando un nuevo Fiok, espero ke les guste…hay los celos, la salsa de la carne )…ke subliminal..bien…adelnate.

Bien jóvenes, la clase a terminado, pueden dejar sus caballetes al descubierto para no exista problema con el fresco de la pintura, mañana continuaremos…- anuncio la profesora de arte. Tomo su maletín y salio de el aula, dejando encargado que la cerrara el ultimo que saliera.

Como todo el tiempo, había una alumna que siempre se quedaba hasta el final, por lo tanto casi siempre le tocaba cerrar la puerta, todos sus compañeros ya estaban fuera y ella seguí en la batalla multicolor con el pincel apoyado en el lienzo. Hasta que por fin dio los toques finales y salio de en sueño con una palabra de triunfo.

¡Listo!- cuando vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sola.- bien, no es la primera vez que esto me pasa- se dispuso a lavar sus materiales y a dejar todo en orden en su espacio, cosa que los demás no hacían. Al terminar, tomo su bolso y salio del salón, cerró la puerta como siempre y camino por el pasillo a esperar que fueran por ella.

Al salir del edificio, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a recogerla, pero solo estaba el coche y no el chofer, de igual forma abrió una puerta y se deshizo de su bolso para cerrarla después y dedicarse a la búsqueda del dueño del coche. El cual encontró saliendo de una cafetería situada al lado del edificio de arte.

bien, entonces le llamare.

Claro, cuente con ello…adiós.

Michiru quedo un tanto confundía por lo que había visto¿Haruka con su profesora de arte?, era algo rara ya que ella no acostumbraba fraternizar con alguien que le quitaba a su novia una hora entera todos los días por la tarde.

hola nena…- la rubia se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en cada mano traía un baso desechable y con una tapadera, le entrego uno y continuo- te compre café…

¿Qué fue eso?

Un acto de compasión, debes estar exhausta y aun tienes cosas que hacer.

No esto no- dijo viendo el baso- me refiero a ti hablando con mi maestra.

Ha eso¿Qué tiene de extraordinario?

La odias

No la odio, es un concepto equivoco que tienes de mi solo por decir que es una bruja inoportuna por dar sus clases a la hora en la que podríamos ir al cine o a cierto eventos importantes a los cuales siempre nos invitan y no asistimos…- le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

Da lo mismo…- subió al auto.

Oye, hay una cena hoy en la casa de tus padres, me llamaron hoy mientras estabas en la clase, así que iremos a que te refresques un poco para cumplir con ellos.

Bien…¿pero que hacías con ella?- preguntaba aun sorprendida.

Ha, es que esta mañana me llamo a mi trabajo preguntando si nos podíamos ver después de su clase, su coche esta descompuesto y quiere que se lo repare, le dije que si.

Ha…- como había paga de por medio, Michiru ya no se preocupo, era algo coherente y alo que haruka siempre accedía fuera quien fuera.

Al llegar a su casa, la rubia dejo su café en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, donde tomo el control de la TV.

tienes 1 hora y media, así que disfrútalas.

Esta bien, voy a darme un baño de tina… ¿vienes?- argumento soltando una silenciosa sonrisa que dibujaba su pequeño deseo por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

Suena tentador- apago el televisor y se levanto para ir ras michiru, a la cual amago en abrazo por la espalda y la llevo hasta el cuarto de baño.

¿Dijiste 1 hora y media?

¿crees que sea suficiente?, por que puedo cambiar de opinión

Wow, me sorprendes

No seria la primera vez, admítelo…- ambas soltaron una carcajada, después de eso ninguna de las dos argumento palabra, Haruka se dedico tan solo a desvestir a su pareja de una forma muy lenta, desprendiendo cada prenda entre pequeños besos y suaves carisias con sus manos, las cuales expertas en el área, divagaban recorriendo las zonas donde sabia que provocaba una reacción apropiada ala situación. habiendo quedado en prendas menores, tomo su turno, desabotono cada botón de la camisa de Haruka, como si los estuviera contando, mientras ella acariciaba sus vaderas y su torso, ya abierta por completo la camisa, se la quito y la dejo caer en el suelo, acto seguido puso sus manos en su cuello y las deslizó lentamente por el pecho de su rubia amada, hasta llegar a su pantalón, Michiru se acerco al rostro de Haruca, tanto que al comprender su señal, comenzaron a besarse lentamente, mientras esto sucedía, la jovencita de cabellera larga desabotonaba su pantalón, hasta abrirlo, metió sus manos por la parte detrás, eso provocó que Haruca rompiera el beso y diera un pequeño salto.

¡oye!...

Jajaja…¿que? Tu lo haces siempre

Pero no es lo mismo…yo solo te doy una palmadita, no la agarro como si las fuera arrancar

No seas exagerada… - se agacho para ver de su cintura hacia abajo, se hinco y jalo su pantalón hasta dejarla en ropas menores, le ayudo a sacar un pie y luego el otro.

Listo¿y ahora que sigue?- argumento la rubia cruzando los brazos

Que poco romántica Haruka, rompiste la escena, se trata de que debes dejarte llevar por la situación y tus instintos

¿Mis instintos?

Rompí la escena?, quien me apretó el trasero?

Otra vez con eso…

Espera, dijiste: dejarme llevar por mi instinto?

Si

Bien

¿que?

hhahhahaaaaaagggggggrrrrrrrr.!!!!!!!!!!

Haaaaaaaaaaa!- Haruka se dejo ir sobre michiru de una forma muy juguetona, comenzaron luchar entre risas y besos arrebatados, de una forma u otra haruka se las arreglo para ir a dar ala tina, donde la situación se calmo, después de unos minutos, el agua que estaba fría ya no lo estaba.


	2. Chapter 2el resvalon

Haruka salio del baño, en short, una camiseta blanca a tirantes y secando su cabello con una toalla, había dejado a Michiru en el baño para que se terminara de bañar y se arreglara. Su celular, el cual estava en la mesa, vibraba sin emitir sonido pero dejando salir unos destellos de colores, anunciando una llamada entrante.

¿diga?

_Haruka?_

Asi es…

_Soy la profesora Kaira,¿ puedes hablar?._

Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

_Bueno, me preguntava si estavas disponible esta noche, lo que pasa es que me gustaría discutir mas sobre mi coche, ya vez que esta tarde no te dije lo que pasaba por falta de tiempo y me gustaría que lo arreglaras lo mas pronto posible…¿te parece si lo hablamos en la cena?, yo invito._

Ham, es muy amable por lo de la cena y si me gustaría saber que problema tiene su coche, pero ahora no puedo, Michiru y yo iremos a casa de sus padres, lo siento.

_Ho, esta bien no te preocupes, después lo discutimos_

Bien, quizás mañana

_Ok, que te diviertas…buenas noches_

Gracias, bye.- colgó y dejo el celular en donde mismo, camino hasta su habitación y busco ropa para ponerse.

¿con quien hablabas amor?- saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca.

Con tu maestra, quería detallarme el problema que trae con su auto, pero le dije que estaba ocupada.

¿a estas horas hablar de coches?

¿Qué loca no?...- bolteo a ver a michiru, la cual estava frente al espejo del tocador peinandose, se acerco a hurtadillas tras ella y en su oido le susurro.

¿y si hago esto…que pasa?- saco el pequeño nudo de la toalla, la cual callo al suelo dejando a la joben desnuda- Ups…

Haruka!.- la rubia se sonrió y la abrazo

Lo siento, te cubriré para que no te de frío.

Deja que me cambie es lo que debes de hacer…

Esta bien- le dio su toalla para que se cubriera y salio del cuarto.

hola!, que bueno que ya están aquí, bien venidas.- La señora Kaioh, recibió a ambas muy calurosamente, las abrazo y las hiso pasar.

Haruka, los demas estan en el bar, los llamare para la sena.

Gracias.- dijo, y se dirigió hasta donde la señora amablemente le habia indicado.

¿Cómo estas madre?

Fantástica y contenta por que vinieron, les llame esta mañana, Haruka me contesto, me dijo que estabas trabajando.

Si, conseguí un empleo en una escuela de música, me la paso bien.

Que bueno hija, estoy orgullosa, por lo que haces y por que eres feliz con ello.

Gracias mamá.

¿y como están las dos?- caminando hasta la sala, donde se sentaron a conversar.

Bien, hasta hoy no hemos tenido problemas

Eso me tranquiliza. Tu padre invito a la cena a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y a sus esposas, ellas están en el jardín, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Claro.

Se encaminaron hasta el jardin, donde tres señoras y una joben estavan sentadas alrededor de una mesa de metal, bebiendo café y cócteles.

buenas noches- saludo Michiru

Buenas noches- contestaron al unisono las cuatro damas.

Siéntate hija.

Gracias.

Compermiso- dijo la jobencita que acompañaba las señoras ala mesa y se levanto. Tras averse marchado Michiru lle susurro asu madre

Ella es una esposa muy joven madre.

No hija, ella esla hija del señor Ogata…

Ha…

En el bar, Haruka bebía un trago con su estimado suegro y sus amigos, cuando fue interrumpido por una jovencita que le era familiar, quien le llamaba desde la puerta con señas. Haruka dejo su copa y se disculpo, para salir con la joven, el señor Ogata miro que se trataba de su hija, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento el señor Kaioh replico.

no tengas cuidado, es novio de mi hija y no creo que se atreva estando en mi casa…confío ciegamente en el.

Bien…

Hola…- articulo ofreciéndole la mano.

Hola- tomando la mano y saludándola

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo con mis padres…el es mi papá.- le indico con la mirada, Haruka volteo y vio al señor Ogata que lo observaba.

Mmm, ahora entiendo la mirada, jajaja…

¿quieres que salgamos a otro lugar?

Claro, por que no.

Salieron al jardín de enfrente, donde estaba completamente solo.

¿y como has estado he?- le pregunto mientras del interior de su saco, extraía una cigarrera de plata, de donde saco un cigarro y volvió a guardar la pequeña y delgada caja en su interior.

Bien, nada que no pueda controlar.

¿Cómo diste conmigo?- saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió su cigarrillo.

Estaba en la mesa del patio con mi madre y sus amigas, Michiru llego y se sentó, así que concluí que venias con ella y que estarías con su padre, así que de inmediato salí a buscarte.

Muy lista- exhalando una bocanada de humo.

Haruka, recuerdas cuando tu y yo…

Si- respondió sin dejar que terminara la pregunta.- ¿Qué con eso?

Fue lindo

Si, fue…lindo

te molesta que hable del tema… ¿verad?

No es eso, es que presiento que esta platica tiene un objetivo y una pregunta que me hará sentirme culpable y no tengo ganas de sentirme mal ahora.

Es que, hay algo que tengo que desirte con respecto a eso…necesitamos retomar lo que paso y platicar, quedaron muchas cosas incoclusas y me gustaria que tu y yo…

¿ves?, era a esto a lo que no quería llegar, ya a pasado algo de tiempo la situación se enfrió y no le veo el caso dar explicaciones a cosas tan obvias…

¿Qué es lo obvio?

Que ya no estoy contigo, no lo estaré mas… escucha

No, escucha tu Tenoh- le pronuncio la chica enfadada poniéndose a su frente- ni a pasado tiempo ni se a enfriado, hace a penas un mes que me dejaste, michiru no lo sabe pero si no respondes como el hombre que eres, lo sabrá…

¿de que demonios estas hablando?

De un hijo Haruka…tendre un hijo tuyo

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! oO – de pronto haruka tenia un rostro palido y desfigurado como si le estubiera dando un infarto, el cigarrillo se le callo y minutos después de la reaccion empezo a tocer por haberse tragado el humo de una forma inesperada, efectivamente, se estava ahogando…cosa que los hombres del bar notaron por lo fuerte que tosia y acudieron de inmediato, el padre de michiru lanzo un grito al patio de aviso…Michiru salio corriendo y se encontro con una Haruka que apenas se reponia de la impresión, estava recobrando el aliento cuando vio a Michiru y se puso a toser de nuevo y mas fuerte..

¡cariño estas bien! ¿Qué te pasa..? ¡Respira, Respira!- michiru le abrazo y trato de calmarla, haruka estava casi colgada de ella cuando pregunto- ¿Qué le sucedio?

Se puso asi por que le dije que tendre un hijo suyo- articulo la jobencita, en ese instante Michiru solto a haruka, la cual se dio un suelazo.

¿que?!!

Haruka que????!!!!- asomo alterado el padre de la jobencita queriendose ir contra la rubia que se levantaba del suelo, el padre de Michiru lo detuvo con ayuda de sus amigos pidiendole que se calmara.

En ese momento, cuando se levanto, al mirar a michiru percibió una vibra muy sofocante y una mirada asesina, pero muy silenciosa, noto que michiru suspiro, tomo aire y articulo lo siguiente.

Señor Ogata, su hija esta mintiendo, Haruka es impotente, no puede tener hijos

O.O?…en…serio?

En serio niña, desde que vive conmigo lo intentamos pero no puede, de echo pensamos en adoptar o en la inseminación, por que el NO PUEDE!!!- le grito en la cara a su compañera quien estaba su lado temiendo ser golpeada por michiru en ese momento.- así que no te salio la mentira, tendrás que ir a buscar al verdadero padre.

Hija…- mensiono el su padre algo desairado

Lo siento papà…yo crei que…un buen partido te diminuiria el enojo

O.oU…(padre)

Ham…Mich- articulo la rubia, cuando fue interrumpida por su compañera.

Callate!!...- se volteo y se fue de la esena, su madre corrio tras ella y su padre se quedo con Haruka, la joben, su padre y su madre a quien levantavan del piso,(por que desde que llego y escuho se desmayo todo el rato), se marcharon.

¿Quiere matarme, cierto?

Todos cometemos errores Haruka…hasta yo los cometí y la verdad no me siento apto para reprocharte lo que hiciste… los hombres tendemos a esa clase de caídas y las consecuencias muchas veces nos perjudican bastante…la diferencia es que tu no eres un hombre...eso te salvo…pero solo de la joven y su padre

Lo se, me queda el peligro mayor

Michiru es una mujer difícil, es dura y a veces muy cruel, además de…

No me ayude…

Una vez su madre me cacho una infidelidad, le dije que estaba ebrio y tan enamorado de ella que vi su rostro en la otra mujer…

¿funciona?

Solo le duro un año el enojo…Michiru es mas cruel que su madre

Wow, no tengo esperanza

Suerte.

¿Haruka?- llamo la Señora Kaioh a la joven

¿si?

Ham…Michiru ya quiere irse, de echo ya se despidió de mi…ham…bueno..de hecho ya se fue, se llevo tu auto…- le dijo la madre sonriendo malévolamente

¿Queeeee?!

No te preocupes hija, yo te llevo- le ofreció el señor.

Si claro, tal para cual…- dijo y se metió a la casa

Aun no se convence

No…

gracias – le dijo al viejo al bajar del coche.

Por nada..que tengas suerte… - mencionó y se fue.

Haruka se quedo un buen rato parada frente a la casa, hizo un gesto de angustia al ver su coche mal estacionado, con el frente atravesado en la banqueta y la parte trasera abajo, en forma horizontal, lo rodeo y un gesto de intenso dolor se dibujo en su cara al ver el color negro raspado de todo un costado y en el suelo una piedra y un alambre…eso no había sido obra de un choque, si no de ella misma en un arranque de coraje.

Ho Dios…mi coche- una lagrima estuvo a punto de salirse de su ojos izquierdo, trago saliva a duras penas y movió su cuello de tal forma que logro soltar un ligero tronido de huesos, estaba realmente estresada, eso que estaba viendo era un pequeño entremés, que la preparaba psicológicamente para lo que enfrentaría aya adentro. – se fuerte Haruka…esto nunca te ha detenido antes…antes no se habían metido con mi coche ¬¬…¿entro…o no entro?...!Ho por dios Haruka que demonios estas haciendo!, eres una…una…una…COVARDEEE!..HAGGG!!!!!

¡¡¡¿vas a entrar o no?!!- grito Michiru por una ventana

Ahí voy…dijo levantando la cabeza de inmediato y caminando a la puerta- esto es humillante ¬¬.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Continuara-….dejen reviws por favoir gente bonita


	3. Chapter 3 agarrate Harua

Cierra la puerta.- dijo en tono serio y subió a la habitación, donde la esperaba. Haruka subió y entro en la habitación, cerro la puerta, Michiru estaba sentada al borde de la cama, como un militar, de brazos cruzados, mirada seria y un gesto en los labios que la hacia verse muy enfadada.

Michiru yo…

Cállate!, limítate a responder mis preguntas y no trates de darme excusas tontas por que te puede costar muy caro…

Bien…- asintió recordando lo del coche. aun estaba entero y tenia que salvarlo.

¿Quién es ella?

Pues la hija del Señor Ogata.

¡no bromees conmigo haruka!, sabes a lo que me refiero

Eso me preguntaste

Con que quieres jugar he…- se levanto y salio de la habitación

Hay no, ¿A dónde vas?

La joven furica abrió una puerta donde se encontraban cosas viejas y arrumbadas, para la suerte de Haruka entre ellas había un bat, lo tomo y salio ala calle.

Ho por Dios, Ho por Dios, se volvió loca!!!!- corrió tras ella y la detuvo un poco, alcanzó a safarse y se puso a un lado.

Si no quieres que le pase algo mas a tu lindo auto, contesta mis preguntas sin bromas

Bien tu ganas, ella es una..vieja amiga que

¡tu no tienes amigas!

Bien bien, estaba tan ebria que…

¡PAAACKKKSSSS!!!!!!- resonó el primer batazo en el faro izquierdo.

-¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! OoO…

- ¿me decías?

- ¿te la contó tu papá?

-No, mi madre me previno…ahora habla

- Bien, la conocí en tu escuela..

¡TRRAAAAAACKKKKKSSSSSSS!!!!!!- Se escucho el golpazo en el vidrio frontal al lado del conductor.

-¡haaaaa no no no por favor detente, no sabes lo que haces!!!!!!!¡Estas poseída?!!!!!!...por favor, déjame continuar…

- bien…- asintió empuñando el bat con cara de placer por cada golpe dado.

- …Ella es bailarina de ballet, salimos un par de veces nada mas, aun ni te conocía…deberías de agradecerlo por ella te conocí, iba por ella ¿recuerdas?, la esperaba una tarde cuando te vi…al día siguiente te invite a salir y es lo que la tiene a ella tan molesta, entonces me quede contigo…si eso es…

- es verdad- afirmo bajando el bat y cambiado la tonalidad de su rostro

-Uff- soltó haruka un suspiro al ver bajar el bat.

- Ham…- volteo a ver el coche- ¿lo dañe mucho?

- solo aléjate de el y dame el bat cariño…- le ordeno tranquilamente acercándose muy despacio con las manos extendidas.

- lo lamento Haruka yo…no se que me paso- articulo moviendo el bat en dirección al auto, Haruka lo seguía con la mirada, con el miedo de que le diera otro golpe.

- no importa, dame el bat ya ¿quieres?.

- toma…

- uff…lo tengo- lo tomo y lo aventó lejos de ahí.

- lo lamento, destroce tu coche…

- si que lo destrozaste…tienes una buena mano…pero no lo vuelvas a hacer…

Se metieron a la casa, esta vez se había salvado, bueno había salvado el auto, con eso se conformaba.

En la mañana siguiente, mientras Michiru dormía aun, Haruka se había levantado muy temprano, de echo ni había dormido, estaba en pijama, frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando su auto, mal estacionado enzima de la acera, con rayones de alambre y piedra aun costado que arruinaron la pintura, un faro totalmente inútil y hecho añicos y finalmente la parte izquierda del vidrio frontal reventado.

pudo ser peor…

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto despertándose poco a poco

Nada cariño.- se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación.

¿estas enfadada?

Omitiré mi respuesta.- bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la sala para tomar el teléfono. Marco unos números y espero a ser recibida.

_Alo?_

Ehi, soy Haruka

¿Qué pasa amigo, ahora donde te quedaste y con quien?

¡ssshhhttttt!!!!

No te preocupes no le voy a decir a mich…

¡quieres callarte?!!!, solo ven por mi auto, esta aquí en mi casa

No tienes vergüenza, ¿en tu casa? Esta vez no te podré cubrir

Maldición solo trae la maldita grúa y ven por el auto.

Bien, voy para haya.

Una hora después…

valla…- su amigo tenia la boca abierta, Haruka una taza de café y el periódico en la mano

insisto…pudo ser peor

si se hubiera enterado de las otras si

ssshhhhttttt, pude escucharte, no seas idiota, quiero salvar lo que queda. Llévalo a una buena carrocería, diles que después paso a pagar, toma…- le extendió una tarjeta de presentación con su numero celular.- que me llamen cuando este listo, y que sea rápido.

Esta bien.

Hola Larry , buen día…n.n

Yo no se nada

¬¬ cállate…

¿de que? o.O

De autos amor, el no sabe nada de autos…¬o¬U

Ha, ¿y por que trabaja en eso?

Solos los carga, es un idiota, ven vamos a dentro…-

Adiós Larry

Adiós.

Se metió y haruka se quedo afuera para despedir a su amigo

lárgate ya…

bien…


	4. Chapter 4 wowdos en un dia

**Ya volvi…jajaja adelante no los hare esperar mucho, ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo, yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

4.- wow…dos en un dia

-necesito dinero, me saldrá algo caro el berrinchito de Michiru…- pensaba mientras se daba una ducha, con una paciencia que era extraña en ella, minutos después se le vino una idea a la mente- la profesora Kaira- cerro la válvula de la regadera y salio del cuarto de baño, tomo una toalla que estaba doblada en un colgadero y se seco rápidamente, para poder salir pronto del baño solo se puso las bragas y una camiseta, salio con la toalla en la mano y busco su celular sobre el buró que estaba enseguida de la cama, en cuento lo encontró busco el numero de la profesora y marco, mientras sonaba esperaba que le atendieran.

- _Diga_

-hola buen día, soy Haruka

- _ha, hola_, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues le hablo por lo de su auto, ¿a que hora nos vemos y en donde?

_- come conmigo, __aquí en mi casa a las 2:00 pm, y lo platicamos_

-Bien, ahí estaré…nos vemos

_-te espero…adios._

-¿con quien hablabas?- mencionó Michiru que iba entrando a la habitación

- con mis ingresos financieros, esta tarde comeré con tu profesora de arte- dejo su teléfono sobre la cama y se retiro para seguirse cambiando.

-Ha si…lo de su coche…¿comerán para discutir lo de un coche?, algo que pueden hace por teléfono o a cualquier hora del día que no sea la comida…

- Michiru…voy por negocios, me pagara por arreglar su coche, no por bailarle strip tease…

- lo cual no te costaría nada, ¿verdad?, ganarías mejor que arreglando su auto, digo eres bonita y tienes un…

- ¡MICHIRU!...ya basta, no te pongas en ese plan, después de lo que le hiciste a mi coche mínimo deberías dejarme ver como conseguir el dinero para repararlo, no me va a costar un grano de azúcar

-¡si lo se, pero no por eso te tienes que prostituirte con ellaaa!

- o.O!QUE!???, Nadie esta hablando de prostituirse ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-hay si hazte la inocente, no me case con una santa palomita- huuu ese comentario le había dolido, hasta cierta parte comprendía el comportamiento de Michiru, pero ya era demasiado…-

- …es verdad, no soy una santa paloma como dices pero lo sabias y aun así me aceptaste, e tratado de cambiar y lo hecho por ti, estas siendo muy injusta conmigo y no me parece…y no estamos casadas…- la miro muy seria y al terminar de decir la frase se volteo, tomo unos jeans que estaban sobre un sofá, abrió la puerta y se salio azotándola con coraje. Michiru se quedo en la habitación asimilando lo que había pasado, lo cual callo en cuenta que no lograba comprender…estaban peleando, ¿A dónde se había ido la paz?, de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente y la expreso en voz alta- hay Michiru, no te preocupes ustedes dos no pelean, solo es una mala racha por tus arranques de celos, todo estará bien… - al menos eso quería creer, era verdad que ella sabia quien era Haruka antes de irse a vivir juntas, pero después de eso la rubia se prometió así misma intentar no seguir siendo igual y lo había cumplido, pero saber de pronto algo que la comprometía le había hecho sentir ofendida y traicionada, hasta que se le explico pero aun así sentía un coraje al recordar que Haruka era un ojo alegre y que le costaba seguirlo siendo a sus espaldas…por mas que lo intentaba y fingía que le pasaba el sentimiento seguía en su cabeza. Haruka por otro lado, se estaba poniendo los pantalones en la cocina y pensó- deje mis zapatos arriba, pero pienso ir por ellos y encontrarme con Michiru así otra vez, ¿Qué hago?- una vez que se abrocho los jeans salio a la sala y vio sus sandalia de piel color negro bajo un sofá, las tomo y se las puso, arreglo un poco su cabello con las manos, viéndose en un espejo de la sala y al sentirse lista camino a la puerta de salida, pero algo le hacia falta…- Mi celular…- se detuvo y pensó por un momento, pero después de meditarlo no podía dejarlo en manos de su novia, corría el peligro de que le llamara a todos sus contactos de nombres femeninos y les dijera algo embarazoso de ella para que nunca la buscaran, mientras se lo imaginaba corrió hasta la habitación, subiendo las escales casi de un paso. Entro a la habitación y Michiru no estaba, seguramente había entrado al baño, tomo un cinturón de su perchero y se ajusto ala cintura de su pantalón, después fue en busca de su teléfono pero ya no estaba donde lo había dejado…- maldición- pensó. Se acerco a la puerta del baño y pego la oreja a la puerta, como estaba todo silencio alcanzaba a escuchar los "bip-bip" de las teclas y no lo pudo evitar…

- Michiru, ¿quieres darme mi teléfono por favor?

En el baño:

-hiii ya me cacho- susurro asustándose a l oír la voz de la rubia.- yo..yo no lo tengo

- no te hagas, puedo escuchar como lo esculcas, dámelo

- Que no lo tengo que no me…

-¡Que me lo des maldición!

Estas últimas palabras ofendieron a la ayanadora de celulares, se levanto de donde estaba sentada con el celular en la mano y abrió la puerta empujando a Haruka

- ¿Por qué me gritas así he? ¿Qué hay aquí que no quieres que vea?

- Solo dámelo ya…

-no…

- no tengo nada que ocultar y si así fuera, es muy mi privacidad

-¿ha sí?, pues mira lo que hago con tu privacidad.- abrió el pequeño celular y lo quebró por la mitad. Haruka solo emitió un pequeño sonido que era similar al de quedar sin aire después de un golpe bajo, se le quedo viendo, inmóvil, decepcionada por el acto tan agresivo de su compañera…

- Michiru…¿Qué hiciste?

- solo es un teléfono, ¿Por qué tanta importancia? ¿Alguien te llamaría?

Haruka suspiro y se dio por derrotada, estaba sorprendida, de un día para otro el comportamiento de su amada había cambiado rotundamente.

-esto es demasiado para mi…- se dio la media vuelta y salio de la habitación…

- Haruka…- Michiru se dio cuenta de que tan grave había sido lo que hizo hasta que fue tarde, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Haruka no le había dejado pasar esa fechoría…

- y yo que decía que jamás en mi vida lidiaría con niñas caprichosas, berrinchudas que me quisieran hacer a su antojo…en realidad no sabia que Michiru fuera así…valla, cuanto me falta por conocer, es donde me doy cuenta que no todo es dulzura y perfección…bueno, por lo menos estoy consiente de eso. – pensaba mientras salía de la casa para ver a donde iba y no estar ahí, le agobiaba el ambiente y donde no se sentía a gusto ni loca se quedaba.

- ¿y ahora que?, no tengo teléfono, ni coche…- vio un teléfono de monedas en la esquina de la cuadra y metió la mano a su bolsillo para ver si traía monedas, afortunadamente siempre dejaba feria en los pantalones cuando se los quitabas, Michiru se había quejado ya varias veces por que cuando sacaba la ropa de la lavadora, había mas monedas que prendas. ¿pero a quien le llamaría?...pensó por un momento y reacciono. Se acerco al teléfono y descolgó la bocina, introdujo las monedas y marco los números que tenia en su memoria.

- _bueno_

- hey, ¿puedes venir de nuevo? Soy Haruka, te esperare en la plaza que esta cruzando la calle de mi casa.

-De acuerdo, cambio y fuera.

-Gracias…- colgó la bocina y miro a su casa a ver si Michiru no había salido, pero ni rastro de ella, así que cruzo la calle al parque de enfrente, donde encontró una banca y se sentó a esperar a su amigo. En eso una mujer se apareció donde estaba.

-¿Haruka?- ella miro confundida al personaje, del cual al principio no le reconoció, pero después de enfocar recordó quien era.

-¡hey! ¿Cómo estas?- se levanto y la estrecho en un corto abrazo

-bien ¿y tu?

-pues… bien. ¿Que haces por aquí?

- vine a ver a mi abogado, esta aquí a la vuelta- decía señalando- es solo que me estacione algo lejos por que me confundí y pues voy para mi coche. ¿y tu, vives por aquí?

- si en la casa de doble piso color blanca que esta ahí cruzando la calle.

- una casa bonita

-gracias

-pero por que estas aquí?

- ham…espero a alguien es que no tengo nada que hacer, no quiero estar en casa y le dije a un amigo que viniera por mi.

-si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Por qué no me acompañas?, voy a mi casa, sirve de que platicamos y no estas a aquí aburrida.

- me parece bien, hasta las dos seré toda tuya

-¿Cómo antes?

- ham…claro, embriágame…jajaja

-jajajaja

Oye, me prestas tu celular? Are una pequeña llamada

-claro, toma

Haruka lo tomo y le marco a su amigo de nuevo

_-hola?_

-oye…

- _hay Haruka lo siento es que estaba terminando un trabajo, ya voy por ti_

- no, para eso te llamo, ya no vengas

- _y eso por que_

- luego te explico, gracias y adiós.

_- esta bien...Adiós._

_-_bueno, vamonos.

Se trataba de una ennovia de Haruka, una mujer con la que había pasado muy buenos momentos y que era una replica de Haruka, en la cuestión de que era una coqueta de primera y se identificaban por eso, nunca hubo problema, se consentían sus infidelidades, pero llego el momento en que cada quien decidió irse por su lado y no había vuelto a saber de ellas hasta ese día. Al llegar a su casa, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada.

-Bonita fachada

-es lo mejor que pude encontrar, por tres días esta bien

-¿estarás tres días solamente?

-estuve, pretendía irme esta noche.

-¿Y por que ya no?

-por que te encontré…- le sonrió y abrió la puerta- puedo aprovechar mi noche en otra cosa en ves de volar horas y horas…

- pero yo…

- mira quiero mostrarte algo. – dijo interrumpiendo la opinión de su visita. Quien la dirigía a un cuarto, del cual abrió la puerta y al asomarse se encontraron con una tina grande de baño

- te encantara…ven…- la tomo de la mano y la metió hasta la sala, donde había un pequeño bar con los vinos mas caros.

- wow…todo esto por solo tres días…con esto pagaría la reparación de mi coche

- ¿Qué le paso?

- es un cuento largo

- bien, déjalo para después que no podamos movernos…

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ya lo sabes, para que preguntas…- se abraso de ella y la recargo en la pared mas cercana

- espera ¿Qué haces?- decía sonriéndole pero sin detenerla

-¿que?, ¿quieres una copa primero?... ¿o después?

Valla, había olvidado lo que eran esas cosas, las pequeñas aventurillas que la emocionaban tanto, tenia mas o menos 2 meses sin hacer algo así, se sentía tan bien que por un momento se olvido de alguien…alguien que recordaría de repente…

-Haruka, ¿donde te habías metido?... ¿no crees que ya nos hacia falta esto?- le pregunto mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y la besaba deserrada por que Haruka actuara como siempre, la tomara y se la llevara a la cama.

-si…- decía sin control, comenzando a dejarse llevar por el momento, de pronto callo como balde agua fría sobre su cabeza…

-espera espera espera…

-¿que sucede?

-no puedo hacerlo, para ya…

-pero ¿Por qué no?- dijo sorprendida y soltándola, dejando su cinturón y pantalones desabrochados…

- hay algo que debes saber…no se como lo tomes, es mas no se ni como lo estoy tomando yo, creo que bien, viviré…

-¿tienes sida?

- algo peor…tengo novia…

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…- cuando termino de reírse vio que era en serio y se calmo..

- diablos, estas hablando en serio…

-si

-me voy por algunos años y destruyes tu vida ¿Qué te pasa?

- vamos no es tan malo cuando lo vives

- no lo puedo creer…y bien ¿de quien se trata?, ¿Quién es la afortunada que despierta desnuda en tu cama todos los días?

- Michiru Kaioh…

-mmm, me suena…en fin, ¿estas a gusto?

-pues si…hasta hoy, bueno es que traemos un problemilla, por eso no tengo celular y ando a pie…

-Explícate

-ha…que vergüenza…

- hay vamos desde cuando sabes el significado de esa palabra…déjame ayudarte- se acerco y le abrocho el pantalón de nuevo, se paro de puntas y le dio un beso rápido en la boca.- te prometo que ya es el ultimo jajaja…ven…-la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la sala, preparo dos bebidas y se sentaron en un sillón a conversar, Haruka le contó todo lo que había pasado un día antes y de por que andaba como andaba.

- valla…nunca lo hubiera imaginado, mi ennovia de novia…bueno bien dicen que todo puede pasar en esat vida

-no seas exagerada, tampoco soy una cualquiera

-mmm

-vasta

.bien..Pues, es un evento mundial, hay que celebrarlo, salud

-salud- dijo con tono sarcástico.

-¿ o sea que ya no vas a tocarme nunca mas ni a otra chica que no sea ella?

- eso intento…es como un drogadicto en recuperación ¿sabes?.

- me imagino, esta bien Haruka, como esto no pasa todos los días, no te provocare

-gracias al cielo…-dijo alzando los brazos

-jajaja…si, se que no resistirías mucho, así que hagámosle un favor a Michiru…bien, creo que al fin y al cabo tendré que viajar esta noche.

-lo siento

, no, esta bien, me das una esperanza, esto quiere decir que yo también algún día encontrare al amor de mi vida…

-¿en serio?- pregunto muy animada

- no, solo trato de animarte, jajajaja- se levanto por otra copa para ella y para Haruka. Pasaron las horas y su plática nunca encontraba el fin, de pronto la rubia comenzó a sentir hambre y recordó que tenía una invitación a comer. Pregunto la hora y faltaba poco, así que decidió despedirse, pero su ex le ofreció llevarla. Cuando llegaron a su destino…

- bueno Haruka, la verdad estoy muy complacida por haberte visto… en serio, que tipo

-je, gracias- dijo recargándose en la ventana-cuídate mucho Daniela, también me dio mucho gusto verte

- sabes, cosa curiosa que es la primera vez que nos vemos y no terminamos en la cama…jajaja…que gracioso, bueno me voy, te quiero Haruka

- también yo Dany…. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambas se sonrieron.

- ella tiene suerte galán…mucha suerte…hasta luego…

Daniela se fue y ella se quedo ahí parada fuera de la casa de la profesora Kaira. Se acerco ala puerta y toco el timbre, minutos depuse la atendieron.

- Haruka….que puntual

- Hola, si es que me trajeron…ya sabes uno no se puede quejar

-claro…pasa.

La mujer era muy guapa, eso era claro, de una edad considerable, mayor que Haruka si, era una mujer madura, atractiva, femenina y muy sexy…pocas maestras tenían esas características. (si alguien ha visto THE L WORD, ahí sale una vieja ke se llama Sherry…bueno así era ella)…en fin, la joven paso a la casa, era bonita, muy bien arreglada, acorde a la dama que la habitaba. Muy sofisticada.

-¿quieres algo de beber?- ya venia algo tomada de la casa de Dany así que accedió. Una copa mas una copa menos, que mas daba, empezó desde temprano.

- pasa ala mesa por favor, la comida ya esta lista.

-gracias…- camino hasta la mesa con su copa en la mano y se sentó, todo estaba tan elegante que se sintió incomoda con su ropa, por primera vez en la vida se iba en fachas ala calle y se encontraba con una situación de mucha categoría. La dama sirvió la comida y comenzaron a merendar.

-mmm, esto esta buenísimo

- gracias, es una de mis cualidades, dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago…¿a ti también?

- buf…- se le vino un poco de comida al atragantarse cuando escucho el comentario…-perdón-

-jajaja, no te disculpes, te traeré agua. – se levantó y fue a la cocina

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se preguntaba antes de que volviera. Cuando estaba de regreso Haruka abordo el tema del auto descompuesto.

- ¿entonces que?- pregunto acerca del coche

- como quieras…- contesto entendiendo otra cosa

- bueno, necesito saber que le pasa. – aun inocente sin agarrar el rollo

- ¿no es obvio?- aun entendiendo otra cosa

-Pues si, pero exactamente, me gusta que me lo describan con detalles- insistí a aun sobre el problema del auto

- wow, que excitante- saliéndose por la tangente

- si, me encanta hacerlo- hablando de mecánica

- pues quiero que lo hagas ya- con cara de lujuria

- como guste, lo reviso a ver que tiene y le meto mano

- me encantas…- a punto de levantarse de la silla

- si, bueno años de practica- tomando su vino sin saber de que se trata

- ¿aquí o en la recamara? – ya de pie

- en la cochera… creo que es mas fasil- dijo algo confundida por la referencia de la señora.

- wow, te gusta rudo.

-¿dígame cuando a sido suave?- bromeo ante el comentario que obviamente no sabia a que iba.

- Haruka…estoy más convencida que nunca

- eso me alegra, y es que yo también ando muy necesitada

- ¿en serio?

- si, tuve unos problemillas con Michiru y pues me urge, ya sabe como es eso

- que si lo se, mírame como estoy de ansiosa, no te preocupes, te daré lo que Michiru te niega.

- que bien…n.n- pensando que se trataba de una buena paga por la reparación del auto. – entonces a trabajar- dijo y se puso de pie.

- así me gusta, decididas…

- es una de mis propiedades, no se arrepentirá, se lo aseguro

Definitivamente la mujer se estaba volviendo loca de la emoción.

- bien, sígueme a mi recamara y de ahí terminamos en la cochera si quieres

- ham- Haruka no entendió el comentario pero como no captaba, accedió- esta bien. Después de todo usted es la clienta. Pensó.

La mujer invito a haruka a pasar, se metió y se sentó en la cama para esperar a su clienta. La cual después de cerrar la puerta fue y se puso frente a ella, de pronto comenzó a desvestirse, desabotono su blusa y se la quito, Haruka estaba impresionada por lo que veía, era un cuerpo sensacional, quedo boquiabierta, la mujer se desvistió ante sus ojos y se monto en ella, estaba realmente excitada.

- espere profesora Kaira…

- dime Kai…

-bueno Kai, ¿¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

-¿Cómo que?

- vine por tu auto ¿recuerdas?, no se en que momento pensaste que yo…- se quedo callada y abrió unos enormes ojos al recordar la platica- ouch- mencionó por lo bajo. La profesora comprendió que la situación estaba algo embarazosa y se bajo de las piernas de Haruka, pero no se vistió,- creo que malinterprete las cosas.- le dijo

- mira, no lo niego estas…buenísima… pero estoy en abstinencia extramarital

-jajaja

-Esta bien…lo siento

- no te disculpes, quizás algún día no estaré ocupada..pero por ahora enfoquémonos en el auto…

- esta bien..Espero que nuestra relación siga igual

En realidad no teníamos ninguna relación, ahora y ala tenemos y por mi nada paso aquí, no te preocupes…

- bien…- levanto su ropa y se cambio, - vamos ala cochera, jajaja, ahora si por el auto- Haruka la siguió y decía mientras caminaba y la miraba

- no me tientes Satanás…

_CONRINUARA__…♥.._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Y bien ke les parecio,****womenvenus**** su petición kedo saldada jajaja…kiero mandarle saluditos a Lilian, mi mejor amiga ke orita sta enferma espero kn el corazón ke e alivie prnto pk me duele mucho verla asi…dejen comentarios pli depende de ellos si la kontinuio por ke iere desir keles gusto..besos bies…**


	5. Chapter 5¿no me amaba?

Hola hola…ps aki les dejo el 5to kapitulo…bon apetit…xD , espero ke les guste

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

El reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche, un coche color blanco se estaciono a las afueras de la casa de la pareja, Haruka bajo después de unos minutos de aquel auto, cerro la puerta y se despidió con un saludo de mano al aire. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, mientras el coche se alejaba ella buscaba sus llaves, algo extraño le pasaba, sentía que el piso se movía y una sensación de quedarse tirada en ese momento y en ese lugar predominaba en ella, quizás era efecto de las copas que se bebió en el transcurso del día, ya que mientras reparaba el coche de su clienta, bebía cócteles y tragos que le preparaba. Al fin encontró sus llaves y a duras penas abrió la puerta, se metió y cerro tras ella, volteo en todas direcciones y no vio nada que se moviera, miro las escaleras y se dirigió a ellas para subir, casi adherida al pasamanos logro llegar hasta el segundo piso y fue a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta, se fijo que Michiru estaba acostada y probablemente dormida. Se quito la playera y los pantalones, se metió a la cama y mientras intentaba dormirse comenzó a tararear una canción, la cual despertó a su pareja. Quien se volteo para ver a Haruka.

- ¿Qué haces?

-Hooola Michiru, ¿Cómo te va?

-Dios…¿estas ebria?

-no puede ser eso, ya lo deje, ¿recuerdas?- decía balbuceando

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-negocios cielo…negocios

Michiru se levanto y prendió una lámpara

-Haruka, ¿estuviste bebiendo?

-eres muy bonita- contesto con tono de borracho mal viviente y evadiendo la pregunta de la cual era obvia la respuesta.

-¿con quien estuviste todo el día?

- ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?

- eres insoportable cuando estas ebria, por algo lo habías dejado, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-bueno es que alguien destruyo mi celular…

La joven la miro enfadada y tomo una sabana y su almohada

-bien, mañana hablaremos, veremos si sigues evadiéndome.

Ala mañana siguiente…

- Mi cabeza…- despertó y no vio rastro humano en la habitación- me han robado, ¿Dónde esta Michiru?

-aquí estoy corazón- dijo entrando con una bandeja en la mano.

-wow, desayuno en la cama

-que lo disfrutes mi amor

A Haruka se le ilumino la mirada al encontrarse con un suculento plato de bistec, con u algo extraño que lo bañaba pero igual y se veia riquisimo, con el tenedor y un cuchillo corto un gran pedaso y se llevo a la boca, seguns después…

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, quema quema quema…- se empino el jugo de un jalon y apaciguó un poco el ardor.- creo que se te paso la mano con el chile.

- Claro que no, es para la cruda que has de traer…¿Dónde estuviste ayer todo el dia y con quien?

- Pues…con…pues, es que temprano me encontré a una vieja amiga y ya sabes echamos la platicada recordando viejos tiempos y de ahí a arreglar el coche de tu profesora

-¿y que tal?

- pues ya quedo, fue muy fácil

- ¿y el coche?

-o.O…estoy hablando del coche…¬¬

- si claro…

- ¿Qué te pasa estas enfadada?

-¿tu que crees Tenoh?, te largas desde la mañana, no me dices a donde vas, no vienes por la tarde, no me llamas…

- si no hubieras quebrado mi teléfono tal vez te hubiera llamado

-¿tal vez?

- si, tal vez…

- a que te refieres con eso?

- pues es que ya sabias donde iba a estar ¿Por qué tengo que decirte todo lo que hago?

- por que eres mi nova

- exacto, soy tu novia no tu hija ni tu perro…

- no me hables así

- pues no me provoques

- ya basta Haruka

- ¡¿que?! Yo no empecé

- Me estoy hartando

- no creo que mas que yo, llevas dos días en el mismo plan, sigues aferrada con la idea de que soy una cualquiera, te metes en mis intimidades, buscas cosas que ya no vas a encontrar, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Mandar a que me incrusten un radar en la cabeza?

- Mira Haruka, si me estoy comportando así es por que te lo estas ganando a pulso

-¿Qué te pasa Michiru?, estas desarrollando una psicosis, vamos a buscar ayuda- dijo en tono sarcástico

- No me hables así haruka Tenoh

- no, tu no me hables así, ya basta

- Mira, Yo no soy como tus otras noviecitas que todo te dejaban pasar, así comenzaste y de repente les ponías el cuerno…

-¿Qué demonios estas insinuando?- dejo la bandeja del desayuno a un lado y se levanto de la cama

- que si a mi me la haces, me la pagas

- ¿me estas amenazando?

- tómalo como quieras, pero estas advertida

- si a esas vamos, yo te advierto que no acostumbro lidiar a chamaquitas mocosas y caprichudas que todo quieren que les cumpla, para tu información yo tampoco soy uno de tus noviecitos entupidos que te va andar consintiendo todos tus antojos y tus celos tontos, va a llegar el día en que cumpla con tus sueños de que te engañe de verdad, para que ahora si me celes con justa razón

- no te atreverías

- pues a como te estas comportando parece que piensas que si me atrevería y si me enfadas si lo voy a hacer

-¿ Sabes que?

- no, no se- contesto alterada

- terminamos…

- ¿a si?, pues…- se quedo callada al comprender aquella palabra…- ¿Qué dijiste?

-lo que escuchaste, terminamos…quizás no somos la una para la otra y esto no funcione, si algún día tiene que terminar prefiero que sea hoy y no ya que me acostumbre a ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿prefríes terminar que tratar de arreglarlo o de cambiar?

- cambiar…¿solo yo?

- es que no veo nada malo en mi

- ese es el problema, así no se puede

- pero es que…Michiru yo ni siquiera e echo algo malo…

- suspiro- ni yo tampoco y así nunca estaremos de acuerdo… deberíamos darnos un tiempo

- espera, ¿un tiempo?, pero me estabas terminando ¿Qué es lo que quie…?

- bien al parecer eso quieres…pues se acabo…hasta aquí llego lo nuestro…

Se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación, Haruka se quedo inmóvil, con la boca abierta, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?, solo iba a preguntarle que era lo que quería en realidad, al parecer tres meses de conocerse y dos de vivir juntas no habían sido suficientes para conocerla, nunca se conoce a alguien tan rápido. Pero a Haruka le bastaban, aun que quizás cambiara de opinión con la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar. Reacciono de repente y se puso una bata que tomo de una silla, Salio corriendo de la habitación y vio a Michiru hablar por teléfono, le pedía a su padre que fuera por ella, al colgar la asalto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy, no hay nada que hacer aquí si ya terminamos tu y yo

- vamos a hablar, no te vallas, creo que estas tomando una decisión muy a la ligera

- no…se lo que hago

- Michiru estamos en un error

- No… tu estas en un error

-¿pero yo por que?, me estas sacando de mis casillas, regresa aquí ahora mismo – le grito al ver que subía las escaleras para ir por su ropa…

- no me grites, no tienes ningún derecho por que tu y yo ya no somos nada.

Michiru subió y se encerró en la habitación para no ser molestada por su ex pareja, quien se quedo en la sala sin saber que hacer, al parecer estaba muy decidida.

-¿pero que demonios le pasa?, ahora que si fui fiel…maldición…- se senito en uno de los sillones y se quedo pensando un largo rato, incomoda, ansiosa y sin solución alguna, minutos después llego su padre a la casa, Haruka le abrió la puerta y salio a recibirlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Haruka?

- no lo se, esta loca, hazla entrar en razón quiere dejarme…bueno según ella ya me dejo…

- ¿pelearon?

- desde ayer estamos paliando…es que no se que le pasa

En eso salio Michiru con un par de maletas, las cuales se las dio a su padre para que las subiera

-¿vas de vacaciones princesa?

- solo súbelas al auto papá

-¿que estas loca?, lleva esas maletas para adentro, no te iras

- que disfrutes tu soltería Haruka Tenoh, ya puedes traer a quien quieras sin necesidad de embriagarte en otro lugar

- pero hija…

- tu no te metas papá – el señor miro a Haruka y tomo las maletas, se retiro ala auto, ellas quedaron a solas y Michiru solo se limito a mirar para darse la vuelta

-¿ Me amas Michiru?…- la detuvo con sus palabras, al voltear a verla de nuevo, pero por su parte no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, aun que no hubo necesidad, pues sus ojos aun que quisieran ser indiferentes, solo decían: si…Haruka al ver que no le contesto continuo- piensa bien lo que haces, si te vas, probablemente cuando quieras volver yo ya no estaré aquí, por que no pretendo hundirme en agonía por tu ausencia…no estamos jugando, quiero que eso te quede claro…por que yo, si te amo…pero no me humillare esperando a que te decidas y te vallas cada vez que tengamos problemas.

Michiru al escuchar esas palabras sintió un vuelco en el estomago, pero era mas su orgullo…y su capricho de querer que le rogaran. Sin decir palabra alguna, se giro de nuevo y subió al coche. Las esperanzas de Haruka se desvanecieron en el portazo del coche, ya no había nada que hacer, su padre desde el interior del auto, solo miro a Haruka y encendió el motor para marcharse después. Ahí se quedo Haruka, viendo como Michiru se marchaba, decidida a ya no volver, ordenaba sus pensamientos y no encontraba una razón justa. Dicen que cuando hay amor, hasta la adversidad se supera…¿no había amor?

-no me amaba…- susurro y seria se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Yyyyyyyyyyyy ke taaaal?????...les gusto? Esta emocionante? No les gusta? Diganme que les parece…xD…soy mala no?, separe a las inseparables jajajajxD…me callo o me lincharan por eso….bien pues nos vemos en el próximo kapitulo…ke pasara????????.jojo . 


	6. Chapter 6ADIOS

Habían pasado dos días y no sabia nada de ella, estaba dividida entre llamarle y averiguar si la cosa iba en serio, o dejarlo así… comenzaba a dudar que Michiru valía la pena y no sabia en ese momento que era lo correcto, que era lo que tenia que hacer, sentía gran responsabilidad por lo sucedido, pero no tenia por que. Esa tarde, le habían avisado que su coche estaba listo, le pidió un favor a su amigo y la llevo a recogerlo, después de limpiarlo y calarlo para ver si había quedado bien, se dio una vuelta por la casa de los padres de Michiru. Soltó un suspiro y decidió llegar a la casa. Estaciono su coche en la acera de enfrente, pero antes de bajar llego otro coche que se paro al frente de ella, del cual bajo un sujeto de aspecto muy arrogante, traje gris, cabello corto y negro, con un ramo de rosas en la mano, le puso la alarma al coche y entro a la casa de Michiru después.

-¿Qué demonios?...Michiru no tiene hermanas y ese sujeto esta muy joven para su madre…- de inmediato bajo del auto y se dirigió a la casa, al llegar a la puerta, el sujeto ya se había metido, toco el timbre y para su fortuna fue Michiru quien abrió. Quien al ver a Haruka, se quedo en silencio solo mirándola, hasta que la rubia hablo.

-¿Podemos hablar?…

-¿Qué quieres?

-hace dos días que no te veo…y quise saber como estabas…

-estoy bien Haruka…

-¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?

-…ahora no podemos hablar…estoy ocupada

-¿el vino a verte?

-…si

- ya estaba en el plan, ¿no es así?

- Haruka yo no…

- fue por eso que me dejaste…ahora comprendo

- espera

-no…que poca Michiru, la verdad no pensé que fueras así, pensé que ante todo eras sincera, aun que se tratara de alguien mas, me lo dirías y no tratarías de hacerme responsable…

- estas mal interpretando las cosas…

- ja…- rió sarcásticamente con un nudo en la garganta-…si, como siempre y después de todo ¿esperas que te crea?

- suspiro- Haruka al ver que no había nada mas que decir, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

- espera…

- no- dijo deteniéndose y mirándola- todo lo que creí, aquí se muere, caí en el error de pensar que el amor si existía…que valía la pena cambiar por ti…¿sabes?, eres la primera que me rompe el corazón…ojala que lo estés disfrutando, por que no volverá a pasar…- se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la casa, subió a su coche y desde la ventanilla, miro a quien alguna ves fue su amada, noto algo en su rostro, ¿estaba llorando?, quizás, se negaba a creer…encendió el motor y se marcho. Mientras conducía, se preguntaba en que momento había caído en tal situación, en que momento se había enamorado así.

- primera…y ultima vez…lo juro. – se repitió para ella misma.

Al llegar a su casa, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa de la sala, miro en todas direcciones y sintió la soledad. Volvió a tomar sus llaves y salio de nuevo. Al cabo de unas horas dando vueltas sin sentido, fue a parar a un bar, al entrar se fijo en un lugar vacío en la barra, de inmediato tomo el asiento y pidió un martín. Mientras se lo bebía, miraba alrededor, para su colmo, a la mitad de su copa comenzó una canción muy conocida.

_Sola recordando_

_Mientras los segundos van pasando_

_No sé como te podré olvidar_

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana_

_Dibujando tu mirada_

_Un instante es una eternidad…_

_Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti_

_Confundir la realidad_

_Y no sé si volverás_

_Para amarme y esperar_

_Sin pedirme nada más_

_Si pudiera ser verdad_

_Ya no habría oscuridad_

_En cada historia hay un final_

_En cada amor hay desamor_

_En cada encuentro hay una ilusión_

_Somos tanta gente sola y diferente_

_Amanecer contigo hasta morir_

_-_Por un demonio, que estupidez, en mi vida le había puesto atención a estas tontas canciones…

-¿enojada con la vida?- una mujer de mediana edad se encontraba sentada junto a ella.

- va, la mismas historia de siempre, mi novia me dejo.- respondió con un gesto y se giro para poner sus codos en la barra.

- ¿no pensaras quedarte en este bar por siempre verdad?

- no, voy de paso, me recupero rápido…eso creo.

- muy bien, la mayoría se quedan en el hoyo…

- esto del amor duele…pero quedarse, que flojera…

- jajaja…eres una persona muy realista.

- no queda de otra. – pidió otra copa. – ¿y tu que cuentas?

- vengo aquí cuando no hay mas que hacer, acabo de salir de mi trabajo y antes de dormir quiero alcoholizarme un poco.

-sabia decisión… ¿vives sola?

-si, desde hace meses, estoy mejor así. Bien, tengo que irme, antes de perder la conciencia, jajaja..

- jajaja…

- Alexa…- extendió su mano-

-Haruka- tomando la mano de la mujer.

- trabajo en una agencia de motocicletas, si algún día quieres comprar una yo te atenderé, jajaja---le dio una tarjeta con sus datos y se marcho.

- gracias. Nos vemos.- guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de cu camisa. – bien- tomo lo que quedaba de su copa y la dejo, saco un par de billetes de su bolsillo y los dejo sobre la barra- también me voy…- salio del bar y saco sus llaves, subió a su coche y se fue a su casa.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y ya estaba despierta, se preguntaba por que, miro a un lado de la cama y al notarlo vació se contesto a su pregunta.

- tres días y contando…diablos…ya no quiero contar. ¿Qué hago?, si busco a otra mujer me voy a ver muy necesitada…pero necesito entretenerme en algo, mmm… ya se…- se levantó y se alisto, después de unas horas, tomo una cámara que había en uno de los cajones del tocador y salio a la calle, cruzo la acera y de frente enfoco con la cámara y fotografió la casa…horas mas tarde, se encontraba en las oficinas de un periódico, el que normalmente todo el mundo leía.

- buenos días

-hola buen día- saludo la secretaria amablemente.

- disculpa, es que quiero poner un anuncio en el periódico.

- bien, ¿traes los datos?

_-_si y una fotografía…

-esta bien, pase a caja y pagara la cuota por su anuncio, para mañana se lo publicamos.

- gracias…

Al día siguiente…

_Vendo casa de doble piso, amueblada y espaciosa,_

_Frente al parque de la 95._

_Haruka Tenoh- tel. casa: 7 43 85_

- ¿ya viste?- pregunto el Señor Kaioh a su hija mientras desayunaban. Le paso el periódico, sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas de lo acostumbrado al ver una foto de su casa y el nombre de Haruka en el anuncio.

- ¿pero…por que haría eso?...¿que tendrá en mente?...

- ayer por la tarde me la tope en el supermercado- agrego su padre

- ¿te dijo algo?- pregunto desperada

-piensa viajar…me comento que se iría por algún tiempo, o quizás para siempre, no lo sabe aun, me comento lo de vender la casa pero no le creí.

- ¿y por que no me lo habías dicho?

-pensé que ya no te interesaba…- Michiru se quedo en silencio unos minutos y continuo.

- ¿te dijo a donde se iría?

- no, pero hablaba muy en serio…le pregunte que si era por ti.

-¿Qué te dijo?

El señor se quedo callado…- dime que te dijo- insistió.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?- el señor se levantó y se retiro de la mesa.

Por otro lado, Haruka se encontraba haciendo sus maletas y subiendo todo a su coche, pensaba sacar sus cosas antes de que alguien le comprara la casa. Un día antes, llamo a Daniela para preguntarle que si se podía ir con ella, la cual asintió de inmediato. Una vez ya con todo en su coche, le echo un ultimo vistazo a la casa y la cerro con llave, se dirigió a la casa de enseguida a entregarle las llaves a su vecina, la señora Porther, con quien ya había tenido una platica para que le ayudara a mostrar la casa a los interesados y se encargaría de contactarla en caso de venderla.

-¿te vas ya?

- así es señora Porther, el tiempo es oro. Entonces la llamare en cuento tenga mi nuevo teléfono para que lo publique en el periódico por mi, aquí le dejare este sobre con dinero para que no ponga de su bolso, cuando venga un cliente nos penemos en contacto y tratare de venir.

-muy bien jovencito, ¿Michiru se ira contigo?

-no, Michiru y yo ya no vivimos juntos, así que por favor si viene y le pregunta a donde me fui, no se lo diga…

- Ho cuanto lo siento…esta bien

-gracias…ya me voy, que pase linda tarde, nos vemos.

Se despidió y se encamino a su coche para luego subirse y echarlo a andar. Conduciría por lo menos seis horas por placer, no quería viajar en avión y exponerse a que el avión se cayera o algo así y perder su vida y auto, prefería chocarlo ella misma y estallar con el. Así comenzó una aventura mas en su vida, una travesía que la llevaría a otro ritmo de vida, al cual quizás ya se había desacostumbrado, pero que nada le costaba volverse a acomodar.

Por otra parte, alguien unas horas después de que Haruka de había marchado, llego. Toco la puerta pero nunca le abrieron, la señora Porther estaba regando sus plantas y se fijo que alguien llamaba a la puerta insistentemente.

- Michiru, que gusto verte.

- Hola señora Porther…ham…¿sabe si Haruka salio?

-si, hace como una hora que se fue, me dejo las llaves de la casa ¿quieres que te las traiga?

- si, por favor.

La viejecilla entro a su casa, tomo las llaves de un colgadero cerca de la puerta y volvió a salir.

- aquí están.

-gracias…-las tomo y abrió la puerta- ¿sabe a donde fue?

-no lo recuerdo, soy vieja y las cosas se me olvida- dijo intentando mentir sin que lo notara.

-¿esta mintiéndome?

-Pero que falta de respeto jovencita…

-lo siento…discúlpeme, se que usted no seria capas.- la señora se limito a quedarse callada y dejar que Michiru hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

-me voy a mi casa, cuando desocupes las llaves me las llevas.

-bien, gracias

La señora se retiro y dejo a Michiru sola. Observo la sala, todo estaba ahí, solo faltaban las fotografías de ellas que estaban en la mesita de centro, se acerco a ver si no las había guardado por ahí, pero no estaban, se encamino a la cocina y de igual forma todo estaba en su lugar, desde los cubiertos hasta la línea blanca, noto que el cesto de la basura estaba casi desbordándose y le llamo su atención, se acerco y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

-pero que…- en el cesto estaban porta retratos con el vidrio echo añicos, fotografías de ellas partidas por la mitad, arrugadas, trozadas, quemadas y mutiladas de mil maneras, estaban las fotografías de la sala, la recamara y de algunas paredes. Las saco y rescato lo que quedaba de ellas, busco una bolsa en los cajones y deposito los trozos de fotografía en el. La escena la había intrigado un poco y decidió investigar a ver que mas había echo Haruka antes de irse, subió a la habitación y al entrar lo primero que vio fue una rosa roja sobre la cama, al acercarse distinguió algo mas, se trataba de una carta que tenia su nombre en la parte superior. Tomo el sobre y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lo abrió y encontró un anillo de oro, similar al que ella tenia puesto. Aquellos anillos habían simbolizado una vez su compromiso, había sido un regalo de Haruka en un aniversario, al fondo del sobre estaba un pequeño papel con una nota muy corta que rezaba: _simplemente, dejamos de existir…dejamos de ser…dejamos de amar…_

..::..FlashBack…::..

Había velas encendidas y una música de fondo a piano que relajaba cualquier tensión en el ambiente, una mesa servida con la cena a medio terminar, una botella de vino a la mitad y dos copas casi bacías. La media luz y un silencio de voces hacia de aquel lugar mas cómodo de lo que ya pareciera, había también en el piso de aquel lugar, pistas de un encuentro que había llegado mas aya de lo romántico, un zapato por aquí, un pantalón por aya, una falda en la mesa de centro y así sucesivamente. En el sofá de la sala, casi junto a la cocina, se encontraba una pareja envuelta en una sabana blanca, tan solo conversando casi en susurro y acariciando sus manos, la batalla había llegado a su fin y tan solo disfrutaban de la digestión de aquel maravilloso manjar. Michiru se encontraba sentada entre las piernas de Haruka, quien la abrasaba por la espalda y besaba su cabeza.

-Son hermosos…- decía mirando la argolla que tenia en su dedo y en el de Haruka, pues la rubia acababa de hacerle aquel presente de oro.

-si, como nuestro amor…

-¿ en verdad estas enamorada Haruka?- pregunto volteándose a ella.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-bueno… cuando te conocí pensé que enamorarte no era una de tus prioridades.

-cuando me conociste no había muchas Michirus en mi vida

-jajajaja… - le dio un beso y siguió hablando.

-¿hoy crees en el amor?

-extrañamente comienzo a creer en el, gracias a ti por supuesto y la verdad no me arrepiento, por que me estoy dando cuenta de que existe. Eso me enamoro de ti, fueron aquellas palabras que susurraste a mi oído aquella vez…hazlo de nuevo…- Michiru se acerco sonriendo y rozo sus labios en su oreja, para terminar en una frase que le dijo a Haruka cuando la conoció: _El amor es hermoso y cuando no lo hay o se acaba_, _simplemente dejamos de existir…dejamos de ser…dejamos de amar…_

..::..Fin del FlashBack…::..

Michiru al recordar aquella escena se le rodaron las lágrimas, comenzó a sentirse desdichada y completamente bacía.

-¿pero que hice…?- se dijo así misma, con el anillo en la mano se había dado cuenta de que la había perdido, aquellas palabras que una vez le dijo a Haruka hoy eran para ella y se mintió como una basura, estaba comportándose como una niña de 6 años, había dejado de luchar pensando que Haruka siempre estaría ahí para ella, pensando en que llegaría el momento de que Haruka le rogara y todo se arreglaría, pero no había sido así, ho Dios, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿Por qué esas ideas irracionales?, quizás quería probara a Haruka con tareas tontas, era como si de repente quisiera darle a Haruka una probadita de su propia medicina, ¿pero por que?, de pronto había nacido aquel rencor y aquel celo de cosas pasadas que no pudo resistir, se olvidó del nuevo curso que comenzaban a vivir y actuó como si en realidad le hubiera pagado mal.

- me siento como una tonta…se ha ido y nunca mas volverá… ¿y que puedo hacer?, no tengo cara, le negué todo…por nada…

Paso algunas horas lamentándose en aquella habitación, n aquel lugar donde habían compartido tantas cosas y que de pronto se había hecho un infierno…era tan confuso que ni ella entendía su reacción, su forma tan entupida de actuar y solo deseaba volver a sus brazos… pero…se le había acabado la oportunidad, Haruka cumplió con lo que le dijo antes de que ella se fuera de casa: _su te vas, cuando regreses ya no estaré…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jojo…ke tal? Pa ke aprenda a no ser tan inmadura . ……eskoji una manera de representar a varias parejas ke existen ke son asi…no sean asi deverasss, valoren loo ke tienen y el esfuerso ke hacen por uno…va para largo la situación…o ahí le dejo? Jajajajaja xD ns vemos el próximo kapitulo. **


	7. Chapter 7   un nuevo lugar

Aki de new…no les kito mucho tiempo, adelante…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Por fin, la ciudad se divisaba ante ella, después de algunas horas de paradas en baños, algún restauran de carretera y autoservicios había llegado a su destino, estaba algo cansada pero eso le permitiría dormir bien esa noche. Entro a la ciudad y buscaba la dirección que Daniela le había dado, la cual tenia anotada en un papelito que había pegado en el retrovisor. Después de preguntar u dar varias vueltas, dio con su casa, se trataba de un departamento en un fraccionamiento de la mas alta categoría, el numero 823 en la puerta le indico su hallazgo. Estaciono el coche y bajo, se estiro un poco y respiro el aire de aquella ciudad que era nueva para ella, cerro la puerta de su coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, toco el timbre y después de unos minutos su amiga abrió.

- eiiiii!!!!!- salio y la abraso muy fuerte- te esperaba mas tarde, pasa.- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta adentro- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- mmm, cansado… pero todo bien.

-oye, lamento que terminaras con Michiru, ¿estas bien?

-claro, ¿Por qué ella tendría que ser una ecepcion?

-pues para que no quisieras acostarte conmigo diría que es una muy buena ecepcion. – dijo estoy le sonrió.

-claro, olvidé que a ti no puedo mentirte.

-¿quieres beber algo?

- no, gracias. Estoy muy cansada, preferiría sentarme un rato para después bajar mis cosas.

-bien, ¿estas muy cansada como para ir a cenar?

-dije cansada no muerta, jajaja

- jajaj, si, me gusta verte así, tratare de que sea así todo el tiempo…

-gracias.

- voy a terminar de mandar un informe a mi trabajo por la red, ¿Por qué no vas a mi habitación y te recuestas un rato?

- bien.

Ambas se fueron a sus lugares, después de un rato Haruka se levanto y fue a ver por que Daniela no volvía, estaba en su estudio al cual entro y cuestión a su ex.

-¿Qué haces?

- ja, ya termine, solo envió informes.

-oye, quiero trabajar, recomiéndame algo

- ¿en serio?, bien preguntare en mi trabajo si hay bacantes.

- bien, ¿en que trabajas?

- en los sistemas de un equipo de guarda espaldas, es una asociación de hombres armados que cuidan personas o bien, toman investigaciones para atrapar a los malos.

-suena bien…ocupan personas para eso.

- pues si, pocos están dispuestos a arriesgar su vida.

-o sea que puedo pertenecer a ese cuerpo.

-claro, después de un entrenamiento y varios exámenes.

-¿la paga es buena?

-si, por que somos pocos y es un trabajo de riesgo.

- me interesa, consígueme una entrevista

-esta bien, mañana hablare con mi jefe.

Después de aquella platica, Haruka desocupo su auto del equipaje y salieron a cenar a donde Daniela dijo, la llevo a un lugar donde algunas personas las esperaban, en una mesa.

- aya están, vamos

-¿quienes?

-solo camina

-de acuerdo – dijo sonriendo.

- hola chicos, ya estamos aquí…ella es Haruka.

- hola- le dijo ala multitud en general, todos le respondieron y saludaron con una sonrisa muy amablemente, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a convivir.

- así que tu eres Haruka- dijo una chica amiga de Daniela- nos hablan mucho de ti últimamente, que bien que estés por acá.

-gracias

-¿te gusta el lugar?- pregunto otra

-es lindo, me acostumbrare de eso no hay duda.

Daniela había planeado aquella reunión para darle una pequeña bienvenida a Haruka, hacerla sentir como en casa y en confianza, el objetivo se logro rápido, ella no tenia problemas para llevarse bien con la gente, se le facilitaba hacer relaciones y a las chicas les caía de maravilla.

-bien, me van a disculpar pero tengo que salir un momento…-dijo Haruka poniendo su servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándose de su lugar

-vas al tocador?-pregunto una de las chavas que las acompañaba

-pues…si

-¿te acompaño?- volvió a insistir, Haruka no sabia que responder, pues normalmente no acostumbraba ir en grupo.

-tranquila, es mía.- le mencionó a la joven cuando vio a su ex en aprietos, le dirigió una mirada de ya puedes irte, a la cual atendió y se retiro al baño. Iba camino al sanitario cuando se quedo de una sola pieza, el corazón se le acelero a mil y su temperatura bajo a cero grados centígrados, podría decirse que si moría en ese momento iba a ser muerte dudosa, de infarto o de hipotermia…(xD)…a su frente, en la recepcion, habia una mujer que le daba la espalda, pero habi algo tanfamiliar en ella que la habiaparalizado como las serpientes a sus victimas, su cabellos era del color suabe y tranquilo de lo mas profundo del mar, ondulado, suave, juraria que hasta podia oler su perfume…

-Michiru…-susurro sin moverse ni quitar la vista de la espalda de la mujer que estava a tres metros de ella, de proento vio que la mujer se voltearia y se encontraria con ella, al darse cuenta reacciono y se giro para ir de prisa a ocultarse detrás de un pilar, estava agitandose y comenzava a sentirse como fujitiva de la ley.-es ella, estoy segura, pero ¿Qué demonios hace aqui?...- de pronto sintio que lapresion sele fue hasta el suelo al sentir que por unlado de ella paso aquella mujer, casi rosandole el brazo, trago saliva y trto de no emitir ningun sonido que llamar la atencion, la mujer iva platicando con otra persona, por lo tanto no se intereso en mirar a su derecha, donde estava Haruka camuflajeabdose con lapared, cuando tubo oportunidad salio del restaurante y en la banqueta empeso a mirar en todas las direcciones, confundida y sin saber que hacer.- calmate Haruka, calmate Haruka…- se repetia una y otra vez, de pronto sintio una mano sobre el hombro- ho Dios- solo se escucho salir de sus labios aquella frace engustiosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- se dio cuenta que aquella voz no era la de su exnovia Michiru.

-me asustatse, pense que eras ella

- ¿ella?, si es la ella que conosco, dejame y te informo que esta a 6 horas de ti y ni siquiera tiene idea de donde estas.

-no entiendes, acabo de verla, entro al restaurante, la vi!!!

-esta bien, calmate. Es imposible, ella no puede estar aquí.

- te lo juro que la vi…

-espera aquí- dijo y se encamino a adentro de nuevo

-¿A dónde vas?

Daniela se paro juntoa aquel pilar, y comenzo a observar, efectivamente, habia una mujer ahí que se parecia a Michiru, pero no era ella, solo el cabello tenian casi igual, y casi por que la dama que portava aquel look no era del todo natural, ya que se le notava de frente que traia un tinte ue ya necesitava renovar.

Daniela salio de nuevo y encontro a Haruka fumandose un cigarrillo…

-Ya vi a tu Michiru, pero no es ella

-¿que?

-ncesitas relajrte, vamos a dentro

-¿pero estas segura?

-totalmente.

Apago el cigarrillo en un cesto de arena de la entrada y se metieron al lugar, donde Haruka reafirmo que se tratava de alguien que solo en el cabello se parecia.

-podia aver jurado que era ella. Hasta las ganas de ir la baño se me quitaron- dijo apenada y siguio a su amiga.

Despues de auqle bochornoso asunto, la cena termino en paz, Haruka se encontraba cansada a siq ue decidieron irse a casa a dormir, despues de platicar un rato se dispusieron a descansar y reponer energias para el dia siguiente.

Haruka tenia mas de dos horas que se habialebantado pero no habia nadie en casa, era su primer dia ahí asi que no sabia que hacer, desayuno y se puso a ver television, a la media hora el telefono de la casa comenso a sonar,estiro la mano al buro de al lado del sofa y contesto

-Hola

- _Haruka, soy Dany, oye quiero que estes lizta, cuando valla a comer te devolveras conmigo al trabajo, te consegui unaentrevista._

- ¡en serio?, que bien, gracias…aquí te espero estare lizta.

-_bien, al rato nos vemos…_

-adios…-colgo- valla a esto le llamo rapides…mas bien influencias…una entrevista de trabajo, ¿para que sere candidata…?

_Continuara…_

………………………………--------------------------------…………………………………---------------------------------…………………………

Hola hola…komo vamos?...espero ke bien…gracias por los mensajitos ke me dejan, me motivan a seguirescribiendo jajaj, y a divertirme kn sus komentarios )---tanks…ns vemos en el proccimo kapitulo gente hermosa de 


	8. Chapter 8e vueltopero no lo sabes

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses, la vida seguía su curso y no pasaba nada interesante dentro del globo terráqueo, lo último que recordaba que le pudiera causar alguna sensación era aquella figura, aquel rostro tan hermoso que seguía clavado en su mente y en su corazón. Solo se permitía suspirar cada vez que ese bello recuerdo que le había costado tanto venia a su presente.

Hoy solo la acompañaba un paquete de cigarrillos, un traje oscuro con una placa y un arma enfundada en el costado. Cuanto tiempo y no había sabido nada de ella, quizás ya la había olvidado, pero no corrió con esa suerte, la seguía amando.

Dio un suspiro y tiro al suelo el cigarrillo que acababa de encender, se incorporo y abotono su saco. Se encontraba en alguna parte de la ciudad viendo pasar el trafico desde un puente peatonal, cuando su celular sonó, le había dado uno en la compañía que la contrataron, vio la pantalla y se trataba de su jefe, atendió la llamada y 5minutos despues su semblante había cambiado, colgó y guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, volteo en todas direcciones, miro al cielo y sonrió ligeramente para después apagar esa sonrisa y darse media vuelta para ir a su coche. Al llegar al departamento, entro y saludo a su amiga para después ir en busca de una maleta y guardar un par de cambios.

-¿A dónde vas?

- hoy me llamo el jefe, tengo trabajo

-que bien, ¿de que se trata?

-de un estafador, me darán nombres dirección y una fotografía, pasare por ellos cuando me valla, quieren que lo arreste y lo traiga.

-¿Por qué tanta importancia a un estafador?

-es ex agente de la compañía y dejo algunas deudas pendientes, creo que el tipo cambio su identidad y por eso batallaron para dar con el.

- valla…ham..¿y a que se debe esa sonrisa?

-Miami…el tipo esta en Miami…

-eso responde a mi pregunta, ¿la buscaras?

-aun no lo se, en realidad es la emoción la que me lleva, estoy neutra solo se que ire. ¿No es curioso?

-si claro- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bien, estoy de vuelta en cuanto case al tipo.-cerro su maleta y la tomo

- estarás de vuelta cuando intercambies algunas palabras con ella y te mande al diablo y de no ser así no volverás

-oye

-esta bien, volverás, pero para hacer tu renuncia.

-no molestes…te veo en algunos días

-cuídate, llevas tu chaleco antibalas?

-esta en el auto junto con mis cartuchos de repuesto, todo en el porta equipaje.

-bien, no hagas estupideces, recuerda que no debes matar a quien no esta permitido y menos si se trata de civiles cortejando a tu ex novia..¿De acuerdo?

-afirmativo.- se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la casa.

Después de haber pasado por los archivos, les hecho una hojeada y se detuvo en la fotografía del individuo, le era algo familiar pero no supo donde lo había visto, en fin, era un criminal mas seguramente vio su rostro en algún noticiero o periódico. Guardo el expediente en su guantera y subió a su coche para conducir seis horas de nuevo al encuentro de su pasado.

Independiente de su misión, se sentía como una adolescente que iría a reencontrarse con el amor de preparatoria, era como la curiosidad de saber que había pasado, de volver a ver aquel rostro y saber si aun existía algo que la vinculara ella, en su estereo reproducía un compacto que acompañaba su carrusel de pensamientos, imágenes, recuerdos, deseos, de cómo era y como quería que fuera, tanta era su ensoñación y su anhelo que cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a la ciudad.

Todo era igual que cuando se fue, en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo.

-bien… ¿A dónde nos envía el jefe?- se estaciono por ahí y saco los documentos de la guantera para verificar la dirección, pero mientras la leía solo una idea permanecía en su cabeza…-rayos, así no puedo trabajar…- dejo os documentos y encendió el coche, de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo dio con la casa de su ennovia, estaciono su coche al frente de esta y se quedo observando, esperando a que saliera alguien de aquel lugar, cuando entro a trabajar para a aquella agencia decidió polarizar sus cristales, así que aprovechada de la situación no los bajo para no ser vista en caso de que alguien saliera. Después de estar unos instantes esperando, se pregunto a ella misma lo que estaba haciendo y justamente cuando toco las llaves para encender de nuevo el coche alguien salio de la casa. En esos momentos, el corazón se le paralizo y dejo de respirar, después de tanto tiempo la estaba viendo de nuevo, ahí estaba frente a ella sin que lo supiera, hermosa, fresca, tan bella como siempre, sus ojos se abrieron significativamente cuando vio a aquella mujer voltear en su dirección, observando el auto frente a ella mientras depositaba las bolsas de basura en su lugar, tenia una mirada triste, cansada, aquellos ojos no eran de ella y por un instante se dio cuenta de ello, -¿Qué pasa?, por que de pronto siento como si fuera diferente…como si…no fuera feliz…¿Qué te pasa nena?- se dijo así misma con un nudo en la garganta, desgraciadamente no tenia el valor de bajarse y preguntárselo cara a cara.

Mientras tanto, Michiru sin percatarse de que aquel coche tenía una persona a bordo, recordaba al verlo que Haruka tenia uno igual, el recordarla de esa manera le había provocado aquella oleada de tristeza, se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, si la odiaba por lo que había pasado, si algún día pasaría por su mente perdonarla...se preguntaba tantas cosas que deseaba fueran respondidas, le había costado tanto aprender a vivir con aquel remordimiento provocado por su inmadurez. Agacho la cabeza y sacudió sus manos, suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para volver a su casa, cuando cerraba la reja de entrada y se dirigía a la entrada escucho que el motor de aquel coche se encendió y arranco, se quedo parada y volteo de inmediato, efectivamente aquel coche se había marchado, en ella quedo una pequeña duda, había alguien dentro del coche –no, no podría ser ella, después de lo que le hice dudo mucho que una mujer como ella quiera volver a verme…- se dijo así misma y continuo su camino. Al entrar a su casa su madre ponía la mesa, esperaban alguien para cenar.

-¿ya estas lista hija?- pregunto su madre con una sonrisa.

-si madre.-contesto y se retiro a la cocina para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

-me preocupa, ya no es la misma.- le comento a su esposo, quien leía un periódico sentado en la sala.

-hablare con ella…- se disponía a levantarse cuando el timbre sonó. Michiru al escucharlo recordó el coche frente a su casa y salio corriendo de la cocina, un instinto la empujo a querer abrir la puerta, sus padres al ver esto quedaron sorprendidos, al abrir la puerta su emoción disminuyo, ya que l apersona recién llegada no era la que esperaba.

-hola Michiru, estas hermosa- dijo aquel hombre de bigote y ofreciéndole un ramo de flores a la bella dama.

-gracias…pasa.-abrió la puerta y le dio el paso, el hombre se metió y saludo a sus padres, minutos después ya estaban sentados a la mesa y compartiendo alimentos, Michiru estaba mas seria que de costumbre y eso era intolerable para el muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa Michiru?

-discúlpenme…no me siento bien…- se levanto y amenazo con retirarse de la mesa pero el hombre la fastidio con otra pregunta.

-es de mala educación hacer esto, ¿nos dejaras aquí?

- el fantasma del amor de mi vida a terminado de bloquear mis pensamientos, si tu no lo comprendes mis padres si lo harán…con permiso- dijo molesta y se retiro.

-pero…- después de que se fue miro a sus padres esperando un regaño para ella o lago que le diera su lugar a la visita.

-lo siento, si ella no se siente bien no la podemos obligar, menos cuando se trata de ese tema.- razono el padre.

Michiru estaba recargada en la ventana de su cuarto, jugando con sus cortinas y deseando volver a ver aquel coche estacionado frente a su casa, para salir corriendo y averiguar si se trataba de quien creía, pero el coche ya no volvió aquella tarde.

Había llegado al lugar indicado en los documentos, estaciono su coche considerablemente lejos y camino hasta la casa, paseaba en la acera del frente para echar un vistazo, pero la casa se veía sola, encendió un cigarrillo y cruzo la calle, al llegar toco el timbre ideando pedir ayuda para su coche descompuesto y arrestar al tipo cuando estuviera fuera de la casa, pero nadie salio, rodeo la casa y se metió por el patio para ver si notaba algo sospechoso, al asomarse por un ventana se dio cuenta que miraba en el interior de una habitación, donde en la cama estaba el cartucho de una 45, observaba esto cuando escucho ruidos al frente, la cochera se abría, si salía del patio seguramente el tipo le dispararía o algo similar, así que se quedo ahí, desenfundo su arma quitando el seguro y poniéndose en posición. Salio despacio y espero que el tipo metiera el coche y cerrara el portón para no ser vista, cuando esto paso se sintió fuera de peligro y guardo su arma, rápido salio del patio y puso en marcha su operativo, pero antes de que llegara a la casa el tipo abrió la puerta y salio a la calle con un sobre en la mano, Haruka siguió caminando por la banqueta pero se asombro al ver a aquel sujeto, recordaba aquel rostro, era…era el tipo que vio en la casa de Michiru cuando la busco por ultima vez, era el tipo del ramo de flores, trato de no ser obvio y se aproximo a el, respiro profundo y le dirigió la palabra.

-estupida niña mimada ¿Quién se cree?

-disculpa, buenas noches.

-¿Qué pasa?

-mi coche me dejo a unas cuantas cuadras, me preguntaba si sabias a donde lo puedo llevar, es que no soy de aquí

-no amigo, todo esta cerrado

-mmm, que mal…

El tipo tiro el sobre a la basura y tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿un día malo?

-mujeres amigo, todas son iguales, creen que todo se hizo para ellas, el tiempo, las cosas, los hombres…son unas mimadas, sobre todo ella.

- ¿tu novia?

- desearía que fuera mi novia para ponerla en su lugar, pero no se convence aun.

-oye, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a revisar mi coche, es que soy algo inútil?, tienes cara de que conoces los autos, te pagare por eso, ¿Qué dices?

-je…claro. Espera.- fue y cerró su puerta

Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre mujeres, Haruka quería saber algo antes de arrestarlo.

-y ¿ella es muy difícil?

-no se que le pasa, pocas mujeres me interesan amigo, pero no descansare hasta meterla en mi cama

-maldito imbesil- pensó. Pero se detuvo pues quizás no hablaban de la misma mujer.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-ho, cara bonita, tiene un estupendo cuerpo y mucho dinero jajajaja.

-jaja…

- cabello largo y ondulado, ¿sabes?, daría cualquier cosa por sumergir mi cara en esa cabellera del color del mar.

-si…hablamos de la misma mujer.

-suena muy bonita, y ¿Por qué no te hace caso?

-ha…la muy estupida sigue enamorada de su ex…como si a el le importara, lo que mas coraje me dio es que me lo dijo en mi cara…eso derrumba las pocas posibilidades que e tenido desde que la conocí.

- este es mi auto.

-¿cual?

-este- le señalo un coche que se veia impecable y nuevo

-valla, se ve muy bien como para que este descompuesto

-es por que no lo esta

- ¿que?

-pon las manos donde pueda verlas- cuando el tipo la miro ya había sacado su arma y le apuntaba

- ho no…debí suponerlo…¿Quién te envía?

-eso no te incumbe- bajo sus manos y las puso detrás donde las esposo después.

-oye, podemos negociarlo…

-no cuando te expresas tan mal de mi ex novia

- ¿que?

-Que irónico es el destino ¿no?, un día te veo llegar a su casa y meses después te arresto. –abrió la puerta trasera sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma y lo hizo entrar, tomo su celular y llamo a una comandancia cercana, la cual le había indicado su jefe.

-hola, soy Tenoh, tengo al objetivo bajo arresto, mándenme una camioneta de traslado por favor, operación urgente de completar.

Haruka continuo con su trabajo, siguió el traslado que le había ocupado menos tiempo del que pensaba, después de entregar al hombre, la prensa ya estaba a las afueras de la agencia.

-las noticias llegan rápido- dijo caminando por un pacillo escoltando al sujeto.

- mmm…acostúmbrate, es un misterio saber como logran enterrase- le dijo su jefe.

Cuando salieron un par de cámaras atacaron y filmaron a Haruka y al individuo. Para su fortuna alguien en casa miraba el noticiero matutino.

-_esta noche fue arrestado uno de los estafadores mas peligrosos de Miami, lo trasladaron en cuanto fue aprendido y hoy en la mañana lo llevaran a su sentencia, estas son las imágenes_.

- ho por dios…papá!!!

-que pasa?

-Es Marcos…¿pero como es posible?

- ese hijo de…

- Haruka!!!???

-no…de la..

- no papá, es Haruka…-decía extrañada cuando la vio por televisión -¿pero que hace ahi?- su pregunta se aclaro cuando una de las reporteras se acerca y la interrogo.

- _agente Tenoh, ¿Qué podría decirnos acerca de este sujeto?_

_- lo siento no tengo autorizado dar comentarios…disculpe_.

-Haruka una…¿agente?...

El corazón le latía de una forma acelerada y son control, después de este tiempo la volvió a ver…miles de preguntas se le vinieron ala mente pero esta vez no se quedaría con las dudas, se levanto de su silla y tomo una chaqueta.

-hija ¿A dónde vas?

-a donde debí ir hace tiempo…a buscar a Haruka.

-Pero…- dijo la mamá preocupada

-mamá, no puedo seguir así…la amo y ella tiene que saberlo.

-pero no esta en Miami…se fue y no sabes a donde.

-tienes razón…- se detuvo y se quedo parada, no tenia como localizarla, había cambiado sus correos electrónicos, no contaba con su nuevo numero celular y ni idea de donde vivía, no le quedaba mas que seguir donde estaba. Impaciente y loca por verla cara a cara de nuevo, pensaba miles de formas inútiles de cómo dar con ella, pero ninguna resultaba…solo le quedaba esperar y ver que pasaba mas adelante, después de verla se sentía viva de nuevo, mas decidida que nunca a ir tras ella y pedirle perdón por todo el dolo que había provocado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ke tal???...ascribi apresurada pk estoy de vakaciones y pues no tenia Internet en la pc y próximamente no estere mucho en contacto pero tratare de actualizar mañana…jejeje gracias por los comentarios jade-MEST y womenvenus que me animaron aseguir escribiendo este fic, les prometo para mañana subir otro mas…besos… 


End file.
